1. Field of the Invention
A bottom pad assembly for sealing a bottom opening formed when a vehicle is parked adjacent to a loading dock includes a clearance space formed between the bottom pad and a loading dock wherein the clearance space selectively receives a portion of a leveler for facilitating the loading and unloading of a vehicle when the vehicle is full and the leveler is not able to be lowered into the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Loading docks normally include side pads seals and a top pad seal for sealing a space that occurs when a vehicle such as a trailer is parked at a loading dock for loading or unloading. However, a bottom pad was not previously provided in view of the fact that individuals would be traversing the gap between the vehicle and the dock opening. If foam material is disposed in the gap between the vehicle and the dock opening the material would not be suitable to support an individual walking across the gap or for a handcart to traverse the gap during loading or unloading of the vehicle.
Dock boards have been used to span the gap between the dock opening and the vehicle to facilitate ingress and egress from the vehicle. The dock boards normally include guides that project from a lower surface of the dock boards for preventing the dock boards from sliding. Thus, it was not possible to seal the bottom opening of the loading dock.